Captain Kyla: Bringin Ichigo back for duty
by rukialover174
Summary: It's supposed to be a simple mission stay for 3 months, kill some hollows, Bring Ichigo and the others back, but something is here hunting me... RenKyla On Hold
1. Chapter 1 arrival

Captain Kyla: Arrival

My name is Kyla Cydra. I'm Captain of Squad 3 of the Gotei 13 Court Guard Squads. It has been five years since the war with Azien ended. I am originally from Squad 12. I was hand-picked and trained by Captain Yamamoto to lead the newly reformed Squad 3, the Department of Investigation, because of my skill. Our department specializes in, stealth, recon and collection of data on anomalies. Yamamoto only sends us, for the odd stuff.

My lieutenant and I are being sent to the world of the living, for three months to help clean up the remaining Hollows in Karakura and bring Ichigo Kurosaki back to Soul Society in order to assume his role as Captain of Squad 5, along with bringing the rest of the Soul Reapers assigned there back as well. _I have no idea why Yamamoto is sending us on this mission it's not really our specialization, but orders are orders._

Using Urahara's Senki Gate to travel to the world of the living, I stand with my lieutenant Jade, watching the doors slowly slide open revealing the outside of Urahara's strange shop. The day is cloudy and strong winds whip my long hair around bringing the scent of impending rain to my nose. As I shuffle my feet trying to loosen the gigai I'm wearing the pleated skirt that is clinging to my hips swishes in the humid air.

The Gate finally opens all the way. Seeing this Jade and I start dragging the eight suitcases that hold almost everything we own, through the gate and onto the front step of Urahara's shop. Dragging the last suitcase out, I turn to the sound of Urahara and Yoruichi walking out to greet us.

"Hello, Captain Kyla and Lieutenant Jade. Lovely day, isn't it?" Urahara says smiling at us with that odd grin of his from the steps of his shop, while looking up at the sky. _Not Really. _I think to myself. "The others are inside waiting for you." He adds, the smile gone._ I distrust this man greatly. I don't know why but something about him has always felt wrong to me._

"Thank you. I'll go talk to them" I reply, walking into the shop._ The sooner I get this over with the sooner I can go home._

"You don't know, do you?" Urahara asks as I'm walking away.

Not hearing him, I continue on past the door of the shop to greet the group of Soul Reapers that were waiting for me. I walk into what appears to be the front room. Scanning around the room I notice a low set table off to the right, in a small open room with four soul reapers siting around it drinking tea of some kind. _That must be the group I'm supposed to meet. _I think seeing the four all in their soul forms.Looking around some more I spot a small girl with dark hair, sweeping off to the left in what I think is the shop and a big man with glasses carrying boxes around probably rearranging the displays over in the far corner. Walking up to the table after looking around, I recognize Ichigo Kursaki. The bright orange hair that Yamamoto told me about, in the briefing is a dead giveaway. _There is no way that's natural._

"Ichigo, I assume you know why I'm here." I ask the Soul Reaper. Walking up to the table where he sat along with three soul reapers I didn't recognize, Jade silently following behind me.

_The boy certainly does have a lot of spiritual pressure, more than any of the captains including myself. _I think to myself as the force of it hits me._ I wonder why Captain Yamamoto sent me here to help clean up Hollows, when it seems like the boy here could handle any low level Hollow that would be here. There must be more going on, than I was told._

"No, I don't. Why are you here?" Ichigo asks with a questioning look. _I though the head-Captain told Urahara to brief the boy._

"I am Captain Kyla of Squad 3. I was sent here on a mission for three months to help get rid of the remaining Hollows here and to bring you back to Soul Society so you can become Captain of Squad 5" I explained to him.

"What? I can't be a Captain! I'm just a substitute!" Ichigo says loudly, standing up.

"And there are no Hollows this around this town." He added more calmly. _This is going to difficult more, like he's going to be difficult._ I think to myself fighting to keep my power in check, slowly clenching my black t-shirt in an effort to stay in control.

"You are a Soul Reaper and Yamamoto wants you within Soul Society now that, the war is over. I will stay for three months, Hollows or not. After that, all of the Soul Reapers that were assigned to Karakura during the war will be returning to Soul Society with me when I leave. That includes you, willing or not." I reply coldly.

"The hell I will!" Ichigo replied angrily, still standing at the table. _That's it._ I mentally snap drawing my power out, preparing to use it on the fool.

"Ichigo, you really don't have a choice. Yamamoto sent her because he knew you wouldn't go willingly and she's the only one who can bring you back." Urahara explains, walking inside the room. _How the hell? I didn't even sense him come in. _Ichigo looks at him questioningly. Withdrawing my power, I listen interested in what he thinks he knows.

"Fifteen years ago, a ten-year-old girl was found mentally controlling her baby brother, by her parents. They threw the girl out and told her to never come back. She was later found by an old man named Bray Cydra, who adopted the young girl and gave her the name cydra. The woman in front of you is Kyla Cydra." Urahara explains. I could only stare at him, shocked that he knew so much about me.

"You can whaaa..." Ichigo starts, breaking out of the trance he was in.

"I don't know how you know so much and I don't care, further more I was born with my power, Rialaith, it is a genetic trait that used to run in my family, but I'm the last descendent known to have the trait. My family the Cydra's were once nobles and Rialaith ran strong in their blood. Central forty six ruled our power immoral, when several clan members were found using their power to control civilians, forcing them to fight one another to the death. The council of forty six also ruled that the power that ran in our blood, never be used. In the Years after the ruling the clan broke apart, the trait faded out of existence, only a few are born with the trait and I'm one of those few." I paused taking a breath before continuing.

"After my parents threw me out, my Great Uncle Bray found me living on the streets. He told me of my clan, took me in, adopted me, raised me and trained me to control my power. As he had with others, when the trait had ran strong in our line" I explain.

"But how? What kind of trait?" Ichigo asks, sitting at the table. _Guess he finally sat back down, while I was talking._ A serious look on his face, like he was appraising his prey.

"No one really knows what causes it. Only how to control it" I reply. _I always wondered that myself. Once I asked uncle Bray the same question. He said no one knew._

"How could your own parent's just throw you out they must be …...

Ichigo started to say, but before he could finish, a short female Soul Reaper with black hair and purple eyes sitting next to him elbows him. _She's probably about my height maybe a little shorter. _I think examining the female.

"Hey! What was that for?" Ichigo asks hollering at the female, as he's jumping away from her.

"Ichigo you idiot shut up, before you say something to upset her" The small soul reaper tells the big mouth berry. He immediately shuts up after seeing the look on her face. The look was starting to scare me a little bit, just seeing it.

_"Damn homicidal midget" I hear Ichigo mutter under his breath. Luckily for him and the rest of us, the female didn't hear him. I'm sure if she had, we'd all be dead._

"Monsters yes they were ….." I reply finishing his statement. The memory of the night, my parents saw my power lingering in my mind.

The whole group just stares at my statement.

…...

"Welcome to Karakura Kyla and enjoy your stay. We're going to head home, see you later." She says breaking the silence "Oh by the way I'm Rukia" She adds smiling as she walked to the door, Ichigo at her tail. I could tell that the two were close.


	2. Chapter 2 new friends

Captain Kyla: New Friends

_"Welcome to Karakura and enjoy your stay. We're going to head home, see you later." Rukia says smiling as she walked out the door with Ichigo at her tail. I could tell that the two were close._

We hear the two start bickering at each other about something none us can make out.

"Jeez, those two never quite" A handsome red headed guy, with interesting tribal tattoos across his eye brows and some that go down his neck mutters, to a short almost childlike white haired boy next to him.

"Would you two just get married save us all a head ache" The red head hollers to the couple from the table where him, Jade my lieutenant and the other soul reaper are sitting.

Jade; her full name is Jaden Kiral. I assigned her to be my Lieutenant when Yamamoto appointed me Captain of Squad 3. The former lieutenant Izuru Kira was moved to 3rd seat due to the mental stability issues he was having at the time. _We went through the special training together during that time we formed a bond we're as close as sisters and some people swear we have our own language. I guess we kinda do. ~flash back~_

_Me and Jade are with the Head Captain on the Training Grounds learning a new lesson "If you do it like... you remember lesson eight that one move... do that but hold your blade like so..." I show Jade, teaching her how to block a strike. She does it perfectly._

_"I've been trying to show her how to do that all day, how did you get her to understand" Yamamoto asks a knowing look on his face. _

_"How?" I ask wanting to know the answer and the reason for that look._

_"You two have your own language that only you can understand. I've seen it before with other pupils. It is a great thing to have a friend that close. I suggest you treasure it" Yamamoto replies. ~ Flash back end~_

_He was right it is a great thing to have. I love my lieutenant like a sister. _I think glancing over at the girl her shoulder length blond curls, pale green eyes, soft heart shaped face an athletic figure, tall and muscular but not to muscular, soft yet hard curves. It all completes her beauty. She's siting at the table where she had placed herself while I was talking to Ichigo and Rukia.

We all hear an unintelligible shriek resound outside after the red head's shouted remark.

"What the hell was that?" I ask, concern coloring my voice.

"I believe that was Rukia's reply" The red head states, a mischievous grin lighting up his face.

"Could one of you take us to this address?" I ask, abruptly changing the subject. Standing in front of the table the place I had been for fifteen minutes now, I hold the sheet of paper with the address of the house Jade and I picked out, in hand.

"Sure. Shiro and I will take ya "The red head says, getting up from the table and stepping towards me. I see some more tattoos peeking out the opening of his hakama as he stands up. _Hmm, I wonder how much of his body those cover?_ He takes the paper from me looking over the address.

"Don't call me Shiro" The white-haired boy, Toshiro, growled before getting up from the table and helping Jade up.

"Ignore him He's just grumpy because he didn't get a nap today" The redhead says to me. Mocking the Shiro's, childlike appearance.

This made all of us but Toshiro start laughing. In the fit of laughter I see Jade nudge Shiro and give him that puppy eyed look that she uses on me when she wants something. I don't know how many times I've been manipulated into staying up late watching a romance movie I hate or buying a brand new issue of Shone Jump, by that look. I see Shiro bright red from anger or embarrassment or both I don't know, look up at Jade suddenly the red starts to fade and he smiles.

"Oh by the way I'm Renji and this is Toshiro, captain of Squad 10" The redhead states.

"Alright. Lead the way, boys." I reply. It was a relief knowing that it was not going to be hard to make friends as everybody is so nice. _I might actually enjoy my time here._ I think looking the handsome soul reaper named Renji over.

"Ready to go. Jade?" I ask my lieutenant as we're walking out the door.

"Yes I am. Can you boys get our bags?" Jade asks looking out the door, at the pile of suit cases that we took with us.

The boys hurried over and grabbed as many as they could carry. Renji took four while Toshiro took the other four. It was comical to watch the poor boys walk into everything on the way home, because they couldn't see in front of them.

The boys finally got us home after getting lost three times, since they couldn't see anything over the suitcases that they were carrying. In the end, we had to take two of them to help out. I see the pink brick house with a black shingle roof, _just like it's supposed to be._ As we approach the correct address.

After setting the suit case I was carrying down on the side walk that leads to the front door. I step around Renji who is currently standing about four feet from the door I need to open. Reaching into the pocket of my purse, which was hanging off the suit case I was carrying, feeling the edge I capture the key with my fingertips. I slip the key in the hole turning it slowly one way and then the other till I feel it catch the shank unlocking the door.

Renji and the others carried the suitcases through the door. Since Renji grabbed the one I set down, I just held the door for them. Finally they got them all in, closing the door I start down the short hall that ends at the living room, where everyone had gone. Pausing I take off my jacket and lay my key and phone on the table that's to the right of the door. Walking in the living room, I see tan colored walls, a brown couch sitting in the south east corner, a love seat that matched the couch with a blue blanket draped on it, against the west wall and a large flat screen TV with a DVD player and Xbox 360 sitting against the north wall.

"Alright girls, we got you here. Do you two need any help unpacking?" Renji asks. He had set the suitcases in the living room, and was trying to catch his breath.

"I wouldn't mind a little help unpacking. Get that suitcase there and follow me." I reply without thinking, pointing to a purple suitcase with white hearts on it.

"Come on you can help me hang some posters" Jade says to Toshiro as we're leaving the room. I hear the sound of footsteps heading toward Jades room after a few seconds they stop having reached their destination. Jades room was the first one on the left.

Walking down the hall, we reached the end where the master bedroom of the house was located. I open the door for him and stepped aside to let him through.

"Hey are you hungry?" I ask Renji, wanting to do something to thank the boys for their help and feeling a gnawing in pit of my stomach. That reminded me I hadn't eaten since this morning. _Thank you stomach I know I'm hungry._

"Yeah. Tell Toshiro and Jade to grab some take out from Kanry's"

"Toshiro! Take Jade to Kanry's to get some take out for all of us." I shout from the doorway.

I shut the door, admiring my beautiful room with a dark purple base paint with blue hearts over it. _I'm glad the house is fully furnished. Furniture would have been a pain, to bring along._

"Set the suitcase down on the bed there." I tell him, pointing to the end of my king size bed that had a purple fuzzy blanket on it. "So Renji, what Squad are you on?" I ask, coming to help him unpack the suitcase which had all my clothes and my teddy bear in it.

"Squad 6. I'm the lieutenant. You probably haven't seen me around because I've been here since the Winter War." Renji replied, handing me a pile of shirts from the suitcase. I open a drawer on the black dresser on the other side of the room and put them in.

"I heard about Kira breaking down and trying to kill third's new captain didn't know who it was till now. I'm sorry for what he did. Tell me how is he now? I'm concerned he's one of my closest friends." Renji asks dark ness clouding his brown eyes.

"He's better now it took a few months of treatment but he's back to normal, well as normal as a person can be." I reply the blood thirsty look on Kira's face as he charged me in the barracks on said day flashing behind my eyes.

"You said you're in squad 6 so that mean's your Byakuya's Lieutenant. It must truly be "fun" working with that." I say, shuddering as I remember the cold icy glare I received from the Captain for bumping into him.

"It's not so bad. The captain is just really strict. So where do want this?" He asks, holding up my teddy bear. The multicolored, bean filled bear sat in his hand.

"This is Zavier, the first teddy bear I ever had." I explain, taking the bear from him and hugging it to my chest. "You probably think I'm silly for bringing my teddy with me." I mutter, looking at my feet blushing and feeling embarrassed without knowing why.

"I think it's cute." He says, smiling down at me.

_Cute? He thinks it's cute that a grown woman carries her teddy bear with her every time she travels away from home? That's not cute, it's weird. I'm weird, not cute. I'm not even pretty, so why is he saying that's cute._

"I also think I would really like to get to know you better." Renji said, reading my thoughts. _How did he do...? Wait, why does this sexy guy want to know me, of all people?_ I thank you, whatever god out there, did this for me.

"I think that would be great." I say, moving to my desk where I spotted some paper and a pen. I write my number down for him. After handing it to him, he puts the paper in his jean pocket.

"Alright I'll call you tomorrow and we can go do something" He replies.

We move back to the suitcase to finish unpacking. I grab a stack of shirts and start to put them in the dresser, while Renji slowly takes the rest of the clothes out laying them on the bed in neat stacks.

_He's pretty great and I think he likes me but, when he sees me use my power will he still like me. He heard all the stuff I said to Ichigo earlier and he still took us here and is helping me unpack. Maybe he's just nice, but that comment maybe he really does like me. Hmm... _I start to wonder what could possibly be wrong in his head.

"Kika, you need to get these." Renji says, blushing furiously after looking inside the suitcase.

_Wait, did he just call me Kika?_ I was pulled me out of my thoughts. "Did you just call me Kika?" I ask, wondering why._ Huh I wonder why the sudden nick name. It's cute. No one has ever given me a nick name but uncle. _

"Yeah. It's my new nickname for ya." Renji replies, smiling at a me as I walk over to help him.

"I like it. I'll have to think of one for you." I reply trying to think of a nickname for him. After a few minutes I give up and decide to see what he was blushing over. looking down I see why he was blushing. _OK, I need to get those out of sight and quick._

"Oh. You found my underwear." I blushed. I grab my underwear quickly out of the suitcase and put them in a drawer out of sight.

"Alright, the suitcase is safe again." I tell Renji, who was still looking away from it.

"I think we got it all done." Renji replied. Looking into the now empty suit case. "Ya need any more help?"

"Not right now. I just wanted to get my clothes unpacked so I can go to sleep." I reply, smiling at his willingness to help. It's been a long day and I just want to relax.

"It's getting late. I should head home if you're sure you don't need any more help." Renji says.

"Alright. Have a good night. It was nice talking to you." I reply. Hearing my answer he heads for the door I follow wanting to see him off.

"See you later, Kika." Renji says, walking out the door with a smile.


	3. Chapter 3 late night diner

Captain Kyla: A Late Diner

I stood in the doorway watching him walk away. _I wonder why the red-haired Soul Reaper is so curious about me. The interest is hard to miss in those bright red eyes so full of things I couldn't see, but wanted to. I feel drawn to him. I want to know more about this odd yet alluring Soul Reaper. Something about him is familiar but I can't figure out what. I hope it's not my power I feel, subconsciously controlling him. I thought I had it in control but, now this starts, and I think I'm doing it again. Fuck! Why is this one strand of my power so hard to master? The other three strands weren't easy but, I managed to get at least a basic sense of control over them. Emotion the strand had been eluding my control for years it's the one that first showed years ago when my parents walked in mine and my brothers room it was night we were fast asleep. In my sleep I was unknowingly giving my brother pain. He had started crying out and that's when our parents walked in. after seeing the scene that was being played out before them they knew I had the trait. They yell for me to leave and never come back. I walked the streets for days before my uncle that I had never seen before found me. He told me who he was and that he was going to help me. That's when my life started a new. Thinking about my uncle I realized that the same odd thing I felt on Renji. I felt before on my uncle but what was causing it ….. Hmm._

I turn away from my thoughts as I hear the side door open and the sound of footsteps.

Jade calls to me from the kitchen. "Kyla, we're back and we have food."

"I'm coming." I reply from my place at the door.

Walking inside the kitchen, I'm hit by the smell of food and realize that I haven't eaten anything all day.

"Where's Renji?" Asks Toshiro, distracting me from my hunger.

"He went home." I answered, confused by what he was asking. Then it hit me that Renji left before they came back with the food.

"Renji never forgets about food." Toshiro says, shocked that his friend is missing a meal.

"Toshiro, what's his address?" I ask, forming a plan in my head.

"456 South Kata Street." He replied with a questioning look.

"Thanks. You two have fun. Jade, I'll be back in an hour, so behave." I tell them while grabbing two boxes of food and hurrying to find my shoes.

I set the food down on a table by the door and slip my purple flip flops on. I grab my paint-splattered jacket from the hook on the wall and slip it over my black tank top. Hurrying, I grab the food and head out the door. It's almost dark, but I find my destination despite not knowing where anything is located. Turns out it was only two streets over. I remind myself to make sure the suns up the next time I go out, though I doubt it will help. _It's just dumb luck I found this place._ _I better go find him before the food gets cold._ Walking up to the front door, I knock on the door of the small house. I'm greeted almost immediately by a bald-headed man with strange eye make-up in sweat pants and a muscle shirt.

"Who are you?" The bald-headed man asks me pointedly.

"I'm Kyla. Is Renji here?" I ask.

"Hey… You're the new captain Rukia told everyone about. I'm Ikkaku. Come in. I'll tell Renji he has a pretty girl asking for him." He says, allowing me in and pointing to the couch for me to sit down as he hurries down the hall to fetch Renji. _There must be something wrong with these guys. I can't possibly be that pretty._ I sit down on the couch, balancing the food on my knee. _Damn this smells good wonder what it is._ I take a look around the small house while I wait. It's a modest sized house decorated in a modern look. As I wait on Ikkaku to come back I sense the spiritual pressure of two others in the house besides the one that answered the door. One is familiar must be Renji's the other must be one of the soul reapers that are assigned here. I snap to attention when I hear Ikkaku talk to Renji about me. I hear a door open and footsteps coming down the hall.

"I got him for you." Ikkaku says as they enter the front room. I turn my head to see Renji with his hair loose from the pony tail it was in earlier and wearing a black t-shirt with blue jeans walking down the hall towards me. _Wow, he has really long hair figured it was long cause the ponytail. I didn't really look that close to see how long it actually was though. I wonder what it feels like soft, course, what? _He smiled once he saw who I was. I return the smile and lift the box of food up in the air.

"What you doing here, Kika? Date's not until tomorrow." Renji says, as he comes closer. I blush when I hear him call me Kika. _Still can't figure, why he's decided to nick name me Kika?_

"I thought you might want your food since you left before Jade and Toshiro came back." I reply in a "matter of fact" tone of voice, still holding the food up for him.

"You made him forget about food?" Ikkaku exclaims with his mouth hanging open in shock. _Huh he must really love food, if his friends' reaction can be trusted._

"It's those big green eyes of hers. They're so beautiful, they had me stunned" Renji tells Ikkaku. _Look at that smile he's doing this on purpose._ _Dear lord why me? _I think while ducking my head in embarrassment.

"You sure it wasn't something else distracting yah" Ikkaku asks looking over at me with a crooked smile. _OK this is just weird. I'm watching guy talk. Do they know I'm here?_

"I'm sure. It was just those big beautiful green eyes" Renji replies looking me strait in the eyes a big smile on his face. As I look back into his soft brown eyes a blush begins to color my cheeks.

"Get a room you two" Ikkaku mumbles before leaving the room.

"You want to eat with me?" I finally ask, showing him the other box of food I had brought.

"Sure, let's eat in my room." Renji said, taking the food from my hands and tucking it under his arm. He grabbed my hand, leading me down the hall towards his room. _OK. I don't need to be lead but, your hand is nice._

"Welcome to my room." Renji says as we enter a room at the end of the hall, hand in hand. He let go of my hand, setting the food on his bed. _Wow it's nice for a guy's room._

"This is not what I thought your room would look like." I say, voicing my thoughts as I look around the medium-sized room. It had red and black striped walls, a black framed queen sized bed with a tie-die burst blanket and pillows to match. On the other side of the room was a black love seat and a small TV with a 360 game system on a table in front of it.

"Ha. Where do you want to eat, the bed or the couch?" He asks, walking over and putting and arm around my waist. His warm hand touched the skin not covered by the tank top I was wearing. _His skin it's so soft._

"The couch." I reply.

"The couch, it is." Renji says, grabbing the food off the bed with his other arm and leading me to the couch with his arm still around me. _Still don't need to be lead but, I like the touch so I won't complain._

We ate in silence, his arm around my waist the entire time._ I wonder what he's thinking about. Hmm._ I ask myself while enjoying the curry._ Didn't even know what it was till I opened it._

When the food was finished, he set our boxes aside and pulled me closer. "So, Kika, you want me to walk you home?" He asks, holding me. _Still wondering about that nick name._

"That would be nice. It's dark and I don't know my way around yet." I reply. _Really I just want some company, not that I don't like walking alone. I just want someone with me tonight._

"Let's go." He says, standing up and pulling me up with the arm that's still around my waist. He led me back down the hall and out the door. We were silent on the way home, neither of us having anything to say. We finally make it back to my house.

"Well, this is where we part ways. Have a good night and I will call you tomorrow." Renji says with a smile, giving me a hug good night on my front door step.


	4. Chapter 4 quiet of the night

Captain Kyla: Chapter 4

Quiet of the night

Standing on the porch, I watch him walk away until I could no longer see him. I turn to go back inside. As I open the door, I see Jade and Toshiro asleep on the couch, her head on his shoulder and his head on hers. The TV was showing Twilight, the human movie my lieutenant is obsessed with. I turn the TV off and grab the blanket that was lying on the love seat to cover the two up, and then I turned the lights off on the sleeping duo.

I head to the kitchen for a cup of tea. Drinking my cup of tea, I think about the mission Captain Yamamoto assigned us.

_Why do we have to stay for three months just to clean up Hollows? This place has been almost desolate of Hollows since the war ended. So what is the real reason the old man sent us? He knows something that he's not telling us. I wonder maybe if…_

Beep. Beep. Beep.

_That's my Hollow alert! Shit, where did I put that stupid thing?_ I thought about searching my pockets for my soul pager_. It wasn't in the bedroom, not in my jacket, and not at Renji's._ Suddenly I remember that I had taken it out and put it on the table by the door. Quickly I run to the table and grab the small device. _I wondered why the sleeping duo's pagers didn't go off as well. Jade probably still has hers packed and if I looked inside her room I'd probably see a buzzing suitcase. How she manages to remember her name is a mystery. As for Toshiro… _Refocusing my thoughts, I reach into my pocket for my soul candy and pop one in my mouth, exiting my gigai that I had been wearing all day.

"Yuki, don't wake them. I'll be back soon." I order in a whispered tone to the temporary soul. It nodded in reply and headed toward my room. Slipping quietly out the door, I head out. Using shunpo to jump along the roof tops, I searched for any trace of spiritual pressure. Unable to sense any, I keep heading toward the location on the pager. Finally, after jumping from roof to roof, I start to sense the spiritual pressure of a weak Hollow, but I'm unable to get exact lock on its location. I look at the glowing device in my hand to see how close I was, just a few blocks away. Relying on the pager to give me a definite direction, I head toward the weak spiritual pressure. One more roof over, I approach slowly, concealing my spiritual pressure as I crouch over the edge of the roof to see a blue six armed humanoid-like Hollow harassing the soul of a young boy it was about to eat.

I listen to the two, waiting for the right moment to strike.

"Leave me alone!" The boy cried in a shaky voice, slowly backing away from the Hollow.

"So hungry… Must eat…" The Hollow rasped out while moving toward the boy. Its back was faced towards me and I use this to my advantage.

I pull Ayristinara out of her scabbard and leapt off the roof onto the back of the six armed Hollow, taking it by surprise. Before it had a chance to grab me with its arms, I run Ayristinara though the back of its head into its mask. Warm blood runs down the hilt of my sword, coating my hand as I pull her out of the dying Hollow. Wiping the blood on my hakama, I jump off the Hollow's head and turn to the soul, blade ready to perform a konso.

I walked toward the scared soul hiding in the corner of a nearby dumpster, realizing that he'd probably witnessed me kill the Hollow. I smile and offer him my hand. "It's alright. I'm here to help you." I say soothingly to the soul.

He looks at me with tears in his eyes, watching me for a few minutes and trying to judge if I was a threat. Suddenly, he wraps his arms around my waist. I stand there with my hands in the air unsure of what to do. _I've never done many konsos except when I was in the academy, so I waited as hot tears soak my shirt and muffled sobs fill my ears. The poor soul is scared to death._ Tentatively, I put a hand on his head, slowly stroking his hair. Finally he stops. Slowly he looks up at me with red and swollen eyes.

"Are you ready to go?" I ask, looking down at the soul.

"What do you mean? Go where?" The soul asks hands locked in my shirt afraid to let go.

"I'm going to help you move on to Soul Society, where you will be protected from those things." I explain, pointing to the Hollow on the ground, spirit particles still floating from it as it lay dying.

After a few moment of silent contemplation, the soul replies softly, "Okay."

Placing the hilt of Ayristinara to the soul's forehead, he slowly begins to dissolve. I stand watching as the last bits of the soul disappear into the air, traveling to Soul Society and to a new life. After the last particle is lost to my sight, I start walking towards home. I listen to the sounds of nothing and watch the stars in the open sky as I walk. Breathing in the cool night air, I enjoy the quiet peace of the night on my journey home.

Finally reaching my house, I slip inside the door, seeing Jade and Toshiro still sound asleep on the couch where I left them. I head to my room. Walking down the hall I see light coming out of the doorway that is my room. _It doesn't sound like Yuki is up so why is the light on? Maybe she is up but is being quiet. Impossible Yuki is never quiet. I wonder what she's doing or has done. Guess I'll find out soon enough. _Walking in, I see Yuki asleep on the bed with several suit cases on the floor empty, all my belongings laid out around the room. _Well that will save me some unpacking._ Walking over to the sleeping gigai, I hook a finger in its mouth and take the pill out, tossing it aside as I step back into the mock body. Rolling my shoulders to try to readjust to the fake body, I walk over to the dresser to find a pair of pajamas so I could take a shower before bed. Finding a pair of blue shorts and a pink tank top, I look around for my shower bag that had everything from my bathroom at home inside. After looking around, I see a small suitcase on a book shelf next to the desk on the far side of the room sitting next to my collection of books. I pick it up, shifting some of the books aside so they don't fall and head toward the door that leads to the bathroom, pajamas and suitcase in hand.

Stepping out of the warm water into a steam filled bathroom, I reach for a towel hanging on the rack beside the shower, wiping the water from my eyes. The large bathroom had blue and black tiled walls, a large three person shower in the southeast corner, a black sink and bathtub sitting against the west wall and a large mirror above the sink, blue painted inset shelves off to the right, and a blue toilet in the north east corner. _It was a beautiful bathroom, just how I liked it. Captain Yamamoto spoils me too much, but I don't mind. He's like the father I never had ever since I graduated from Soul Academy and joined Squad 12. I still had to work hard and do my job; I didn't get appointed captain because I was the favorite._

I wonder what time it is. I need sleep and I have a feeling that tomorrow is going to be a long day. With that last thought, I wipe the mirror clean so I can brush my teeth. _I don't why but I always have to be looking in a mirror to brush my teeth weird but, so do a lot of people._ I contemplate while staring into the mirror subconsciously studying my reflection; Pale skin complimented by medium brown hair that falls to my waist. Big almond shaped leaf green eyes that are set into a soft oval shaped face. Small full lips smile at me, strong high cheek bones define my big eyes, and a strong feminine nose complements my small lips. Looking past my face to my body I see a small chest leading into a slender waist that flares to curvy full hips that draw into long slender legs. _I don't see anything special that Renji should like the only think I see is a freak staring back at me._ I think watching myself in the steamy mirror. Need to get ready for bed Ky, quit looking in the mirror. I scold myself. Slowly I shake myself from the stupor of staring in the mirror and return to getting ready. After I finish getting ready for bed, I slip under the covers, falling asleep to dreams of tomorrow.


	5. Chapter 5 Morning's

**Captain Kyla: Mornings**

I woke with a yawn, climbing out of the covers and onto the floor.

_I wonder what time it is. My watch must be here somewhere. But it's still set to Soul Society time. I think I put it on the night stand. _I look the night stand over. "Dammit! Where is that stupid thing?"

Boom. Thud.

_What the hell was that? _I ask myself, looking for the source of the noise. _Oops!_ I found the source. A broken night stand lies at my feet in several pieces. _Guess I hit it. Not really a surprise. I've done it before._

I hear footsteps coming toward my room.

"Kyla, did you kill another table?" Jade asks, standing at the door wiping sleep from her eyes.

"It was the table's fault." _Really it was. Stupid thing got under my fist when I was mad._

"Right. Just like it was my laptop's fault when it froze. You put Ayristinara through the screen and used Shining Star to blow it up" Jade states after coming to stand by me.

_She was so pissed when she came in the office that day. I was running and dodging Tezali's spines most of the day. The crazy spike shooting zanpakutou nearly impaled me a couple times. Luckily, I found Captain Yamamoto to hide behind, which started a game of ring around the Captain. After a few minutes of watching us go round and round, he stopped us and asked why Jade was trying to kill me. Hearing the explanation, he gave me a lecture on controlling my temper and told Jade killing me wasn't going to fix the laptop._

"Things die when I get mad. I don't do it on purpose, it just kinda happens. It's my power." I reply in a monotone. _Stupid emotion strand always causing problems._

"I know. I haven't been your best friend for four years without knowing your power almost as well as you." Jade says, wrapping her arms around me in a hug.

"Come on, let's see if we can find some clothes to wear in my dresser, since I know you didn't unpack a thing last night. How did you and Toshiro end up asleep on the couch?" I ask, pulling her over to the dresser.

_I noticed Toshiro watching her yesterday and Jade was all smiles after we left the shop. I figured they liked one another, but I was really surprised when I came home to find the two asleep on the couch. Jade is normally very shy, and finding them all snuggled like that was unexpected._

Reaching the dresser, she stops and looks at me, cheeks a light shade of pink. "After we finished our food, I asked if he could stay with me until you got back. To kill time, I got my Twilight movie to watch and while watching it, we fell asleep." She explains, taking a breath before continuing.

_Well that explains why they were on the couch._

"I didn't know it until about four o'clock this morning when I rolled off the couch. He woke up at the sound and helped me to my feet. He gave me a quick good bye and headed home." She says, finally finishing.

_I was wondering if he was still here._

"Here" I say, handing her a pair of black shorts and a hot pink tank._ I think tanks and shorts are the only thing I wear in the summer._

"So how was diner with Renji, hmm?" Jade asks me with a knowing look. _She knows me too well._

"It was great! He's so cute and he wants to hang out today." I reply excitedly, turning from the dresser with a black tube top and jeans in hand.

"Alright. I'm hungry and we have no food, so put the clothes on and we'll go to the store. If you don't, I'm going to cook you for breakfast!" I tell her, pointing a finger at her in playful manner.

"Try it and I'll give you a black eye." Jade replies as she slips the shorts over her hips to rest perfectly on her athletic waist.

"You wouldn't hit me!" I reply mockingly.

"I would, but I'm never able to catch you. Damn shunpo addict always ghosting in and out of the air." She starts ranting.

_Ugh. Jade's ranting about shunpo again. It's not my fault that I already knew how and that it took her six months to learn._

"Just put your shirt on." I responded to her ranting. "Ready?" I ask.

"Need shoes." She replies.

"Flip flops are under the bed. Take your pick." I pointed to the right side of the bed where six pairs of flip flops are sitting. "I call black."

"To the store!" I say, walking out the door of my room and grabbing my purse in the process. _Shit! I have no idea where a store is. Maybe Jade does._

"Do you know where a store is?" I ask Jade, who's walking behind me to the front door.

"Yeah. I remember passing one on the way to the restaurant last night." She replies.

_Good. I was afraid we might have to rely on my navigation skills to find a store. We'd be at it for hours if I had to find one._ "Lead the way." I say to her.

I found my phone lying on the hall table. "That's where it was hiding!"_ How does this thing manage to get away from me? If I didn't know better, I'd say it was hiding from me._

Jade slaps her forehead. "Don't tell me that's the reason you killed the table!"

I was at a loss for words.

"I'm just going to get you a phone leash." She states.

"It will save many tables and keep Captain Yamamoto from yelling at me for letting you kill furniture." She explains before heading out the door. "Come on, we have some shopping to do."

Fifteen minutes later, we found the store, after getting lost and ending up at a pet shop. _Jade's navigation skills are as bad as mine._ Denaria, my fourth officer, is the navigator of the team, but she's in the squad office back in Soul Society. She and Kira are busy doing paper work and some of my captain duties for the next two weeks before thay can join us. I hope we can survive that long.

_That scary little brunet is the only sane person on the squad. I remember the first day after I assigned her to fourth seat officer. She came in the office to discover Jade and I flinging kunai at each other for some reason or another. She flung a stuffed bear at my head hard enough to knock me out and threw a giant sucker at Jade - the girl loves candy so of course she caught it. I woke up an hour later, arms wrapped around the stuffed bear that knocked me out, to find Denaria doing paper work at my desk, Jade sitting in the corner biting a giant sucker, and the entire office cleaned to the last speck of dust._

_I think Yamamoto briefed her before she came in. How else would she know our weaknesses?_

Walking in the store, we're greeted by cold crisp air, the sound of carts being pushed, a blur of bright colors from every direction, and the smell of foods mingled together in the air.

"Jade, you go find some eggs and snacks since those are your specialty and I'll get ingredients for meals. If I let you do it, we'll end up with Doritos and M&M's for dinner. We'll meet back here in an hour." With that, we set off carts in hand to find food.

After an hour of shopping, we head back home. _Hopefully we can find it._

We managed to find the house with no problems. After putting the food away, I start breakfast and Jade heads to her room to unpack her things. _I finally looked at my recovered cell, figuring out what time it was. Turns out I woke around nine and by the time we got home from the store it was ten._

We ate a breakfast of eggs and bacon with hot green tea.

"Hey Kyla, you want to go to the mall? Do some shopping, get you a new night stand, and get you something cute to wear for your date. Maybe I can find that phone leash for you too." Jade asks me as I'm washing dishes.

_Shopping sounds fun and I do need something to wear today. I left all my dress clothes at home. That was real smart._

"Get my laptop and find the nearest mall while I finish the dishes." I reply, hands in the sink full of soapy water and dishes.

Shortly after drying my hands after finishing the dishes, Jade runs in the kitchen, address of the nearest mall in hand, shoes on, and ready to go.

_Wow. She's really excited to go shopping for some reason. I wonder why?_

"I found it. You ready to go?" She asks me, an excited grin plastered on her face.

"After I find my shoes, phone, and wallet, we'll head out." I reply. _Now where did I put my phone? Better check the hall table first. Damn phone seems to like it there._

Five minutes later, we're out door and heading for the mall, ready to do some shopping.


	6. Chapter 6 Before the night fell

Captain Kyla: Chapter 6

Before the night fell

_~Authors note ~_

_You. Yeah you, the one staring at the screen. This is important read me._

_Just wanted to tell you guys that there's going to be more than just Kyla's p.o.v. I will be adding Renji's and Jade's to the mix and some others that I can't reveal yet._

_~ Enjoy the story ~_

After reaching the mall we immediately found a huge book store with miles of, wall to wall books.

Entering the huge store I look around examining the books on a shelf close by. Jade heads off somewhere, probably to find manga. _Hmm wonder if they got any Goodkind. _I think absentmindedly picking a book off the shelf_. I think he has a new book out that I want to get for my collection._ Looking around the huge store I search the G's_. Ah there they are._ Slowly I head towards that section. As I'm walking I look up and down the aisles for anything interesting. _Stuffed Saphira dolls._ I mentally exclaim. Upon seeing the doll's I head down the aisle I spotted them on. Reaching the display I unhook one of the blue stuffed dragons. Tucking it under my arm I look around, hoping to find the books in which the dragon is a character. Scanning the closest shelf I spy the thick paper bound books. _Let's see here. _Slowly I trace my finger down each book. _Eragon got it, Eldest got it, Brisinger got it, Inheritance that's the one I need._ Sliding it off the shelf with my hand I tuck it under my arm with the dragon. I take one final look at the shelf to make sure there's not anything else I want. _Nothing. Where are the G's again?_ I ask myself looking at both ends of the isle. _What isle am I even on? Wonder full I got lost in a book store. _I think slapping my forehead_. Well only one way to get UN lost in this situation._ Taking a quick look around again, I make sure there's no one around. _All clear good, don't need any one seeing what I'm about to do._ Crouching down, I make sure my book and dragon are secure under my arm. Using just enough Reiatsu, I launch myself in to the air. I watch the shelf and books that inhabit it, with blurry vision as I speed through the air. Gently I land on top of the shelf. Looking around I begin searching for the sign I found earlier_. There's Jade exactly where I knew she would be. _I think seeing my lieutenant as I'm looking. _There the damn thing is. _Hopping over a few more shelf's I reach my destination. Jumping down from the tall shelf I land in the isle. _Alright let's see here._ Walking slowly down the aisle I search for Goodkind_. Here they are. Now what ones did I want?__Oh yeah it was, Naked Empire, Debt of bones and Omen Machine. Here's Debt of bones and there's Omen Machine, but where's Naked Empire? _I ask myself sliding the two that I found off the shelf. Carefully I take another look at the shelf hoping to find the book. After reading nearly every tittle on the shelf I finally found it hiding on the very bottom. _Come here you._ Grabbing the book I put it under my arm with the others. _OW! What the hell._ I ask as something jabs me, looking down at the stack. _This isn't going to work._ Carefully I rearrange the books so I'm carrying them in my hands. Carrying the four books and stuffed dragon, barely able to see over them. I head towards Jade remembering what section I saw her in.

After slowly making my way past ten isles I find my lieutenant. Her blond curls are in disarray as she bounces from one manga to the next.

"Jade you ready to go yet?" I ask her.

She turns to me with a smile. Her full chest still jiggling from all the bouncing, as she comes to face me.

_~Jade~_

Slowly before turning to face my captain. I bend to pick up the stack of manga; I laid on the floor earlier.

"Yeah. Oh you have to see all the cool stuff I found" I reply with a smile. Slowly I walk toward the front with my petite little captain.

_~Kyla~_

Finally we reach the main desk. Setting my four books and doll down, I dig my wallet out of my pocket.

"Will this be all for you?" The clerk asks me.

"No. Jade put your stuff up there" I state moving aside so Jade can place her books on the desk.

"Kyla you don't have to pay for my stuff" Jade protests.

"It's ok Jade. Yamamoto gave me a special card to shop with. He told me to use it, to get anything we need" I explain. In the back ground the clerk listens patiently.

Nodding her head she slides her six books on the desk not wanting to argue.

"That will be one hundred Yen" The clerk states after scanning all the books.

"Here you go" I reply handing her the small paper thin card.

The clerk slid the card through some machine and it started printing a receipt. After handing the card and receipt to me, she began putting the books in a large blue shopping bag. Placing all the books neatly in the bag she hands it over to me.

Taking the blue bag from the clerk, Jade and I head for the exit.

"Where do you want to go now?" I ask Jade as we're walking towards the double glass doors that are a portal for going in and out of the huge store.

"Let's just wander around till we find something interesting" Jade replies as we're reaching the double doors. Quickly scurrying past me she opens the doors so I can pass. _Thank you._ I mentally thank her for saving me the trouble and head ache of opening the doors with this heavy bag in hand.

"Kyla Taicho"

"Yes?" I ask Jade. Turning to look at her after I'm free from the doors.

"I didn't say anything" Jade replies walking out the door.

"Then who called me?" I ask her suspicion and anxiety creeping up on me. _Shit who's here that would know I'm captain besides Ichigo, Rukia, Renji and Toshiro? OK calm down Ky, it's probably one the soul reapers posted here. Now I just need to figure out which one. Hmm how am I going to find a soul reaper in a mall? The best way would be to feel around for spiritual pressure. _Slowly I start to feel around for spiritual pressure. _Renji? Rukia? Toshiro? What are they doing...? Who's this; I don't recognize the spiritual signature that's specific to every person._

"I think it was her" Jade says pointing to the girl I just sensed. It was a girl with long orange tresses that falls just past her shoulders, light Grey eyes set into a heart shaped face, she looks about Jades height; who is five foot five. _Speaking of Jade this girl's bosom is bigger than hers. _Looking at the two girls... _damn I'm glad I don't have a chest that size. I like my little bosom._ I think, subconsciously placing my free hand on said bosom.

_Renji~_

"Who are you waving at Orihime?" Rukia asks Orihime whom she saw waving at someone, as we're coming out of the store.

"Oh Rukia. Look it's that new captain, Kyla that you told everyone about" Orihime says to Rukia upon seeing her.

"Let's go say Hi" Rukia replies.

Looking around the two chatting girls I see her Kika The dark blue tank she wore stood out in the mass of people making her easy to recognize. Her long golden hair swept to one shoulder, piercing green eyes analyzing Orihime accessing any threat she might pose. Her blond headed lieutenant is with her pointing in our direction probably at Orihime.

"Renji you coming?" Rukia asks me. I look over to find her looking at me with an annoyed gaze, hands on her hips tapping her foot impatiently on the clay tiles that line the floor_. If I hadn't replied when I did, I'd probably be laying on the floor bleeding out._

"Yah I'm coming" I snap.

"That girl over there has had Abarai here hypnotized, since she walked in the doors of Urahara's shop." Toshiro interjects pointing to Kika as he speaks. _Hey she doesn't have me hypnotized or does she? I don't think I'd know it if I was_.

"That would explain the zoned-out look he had a minuet ago"

"So Ren has a crush on Kyla… have you talked to her yet? Does she like you?" Rukia asks part teasing part caring.

"It isn't a crush and I have talked to her in fact were going on a date today. Whether she "likes" me back or not I don't know." I reply to her questioning in a matter of fact tone_. I wish I knew myself if she likes me back or not._

"What time is your date?" She asks completely ignoring everything else I said. _Kami no! I think she wants to help._

"We didn't set a time I just said I'd call her today and we'd go do something" I explain to the overly excited Rukia. _I really hope I can make her not want to help._

"Well now you don't have to call her" "Oh! You should take her to Yanara's for dinner tonight Ichigo and I went last week. The food there is amazing" Rukia exclaims. _Actually that dinner idea doesn't sound too bad._

"Oh that's so romantic" Orihime exclaims from her place behind Rukia.

"Don't tell anyone, but Ichi is secretly a romantic" Rukia replies to the girl.

"Ah! Now I have black mail on the strawberry. He won't be able to hold that photo of me over my head anymore" I state, thinking of evil ways to use this information.

"You mean the one where your hair was bleached pink thanks to some of My shampoo?" Rukia asks an evil smirk decorating her face. _It was her should have known. She must have planted the shampoo. My hair was pink for days before it finally went back to normal._

"It was you. I should have known you're going to pay for that, but first how did Ichigo get the picture?" I ask, thinking of ways to get the midget back.

"I didn't know he had it" She states looking innocent. _Right._

"Let's go say Hi to Ky, then we'll leave you two alone so you can spend time together" She says changing the subject.

At the mention of Kika I look in her direction to see her heading our way. _Guess she got done studying Orihime and has decided to come talk to us._

Rukia and Orihime head toward Kyla and Jade weaving in and out of the crowd like experts. Toshiro and I follow in their stead.

"Rukia Renji what are yall doing here?" Kyla remarks as we reach them "And who's this that called me?" She asks pointing at Orihime.

"This is Orihime" Rukia answers her question.

"We were just looking at the new dresses Beal's put out today. They are super cute you should look at them when you have time" Rukia replies.

"And somehow we managed to get dragged along" I state rolling my eyes at Rukia and Orihime. _It's no mystery really. Rukia came over to our house at ten am demanding we go shopping with them. She also said if we didn't go she would slowly dice us to pieces. So here we are._

"What are you two doing?" Rukia asks Kyla.

"We just got done buying some books. As we were exiting the store, Orihime here called us over" Kyla explains to Rukia lifting up a blue shopping bag as proof.

"I just had to say hi, Rukia told me why you're here. When the time comes I want to go back with the others" Orihime states stepping forward shoulders squared eyes locked on Ky's. _I think that's bravest I've seen the girl act in the time I've known her. _

"I don't think Yamamoto will approve that but, if you really want go back with us I'll give you a place as an officer on my squad." Kyla replies her face devoid of any emotion. _I seen her use that face when she greeted us at Urahara's shop it reminds me of Byakuya Taicho. _

"I accept" Orihime replies.

"Good. Here is my phone number and address, tomorrow we will get the paper work done and make a schedule for training sessions" Kyla states. "Jade. Send a message to Kira asking him to send the necessary paper work" She asks turning to her lieutenant.

"I was going to look around some more any of you guys want to join me?" Kyla asks. She looks at me with a smile on her face and questioning eyes that are seeking and answer.

"I would love too" I reply answering the question in her eyes and returning the smile. Her eyes light up with joy after hearing this. _I love those deep green eyes of hers._

"Thanks, but Orihime and I are going to her place. We're going to make a mango and pineapple upside down cake" Rukia replies.

"That sounds yummy" Kyla states. _With Orihime and Rukia making the cake yummy no…. more like asking what it is while poking it with a stick._

"I'll bring you a piece tomorrow" Orihime replies. The two girls head off for Orihime's place. _For Kika's safety I'm going to burn that piece of cake._

"Jade would you like to come meditate with me at the park?" Toshiro asks interrupting the silence that started after Rukia and Orihime left. Jade looks at Ky, eyes silently asking if its ok. Ky gives her a smile and nod. _I guess that means its ok._

"Sure" Jade replies. Having said that the two make their way out of the shopping center disappearing into the crowd as they go.

"Looks like it's just going to be the two of us today" Kyla states turning to look at me. Her dark green eyes alight with emotion and delight. A few stray hairs dance across her cheek as she looks at me. _Wow one moment completely emotionless and the next this why I wonder…. training maybe._

"Come on let's get something to eat before we look around" I tell her taking the blue bag full of books from her and heading toward the food court.

_~Kyla~_

After saying come on Renji makes one swift move taking my bag of books from my hand and starts walking off. I just stare after him in shock. Red hair bobs up and down from its usual pony tail as he's walks away, stopping half way down the hall he turns to look at me one eye brow raised brown eyes looking at me questioningly. _Why did he take my bag? Why is he looking at me like that with__those brown eyes of his? What is that look I can't understand it? Odd I can always read peoples expressions very easily but with him it's hard. The feeling of his spiritual pressure it's strange but oddly familiar somehow. But what? It doesn't feel like a visard or any of the other abnormal beings we have recorded. I'll check out his file when I have free time just to put my mind at ease._

"You coming Kika?" Renji asks still looking at me with questioning eyes. Nodding I quickly walk to where is standing. He flashes me a smile before we head off to the food court. We make our way down the crowed hall in silence not awkward silence just silence.

"So what are you hungry for?" Renji asks breaking the silence as we reach the food court.

"I don't know" I reply a slight blush coloring my cheeks.

"Pizza it is then" Renji replies smiling at my red cheeks. Taking my hand he leads me to pizza stand. Guiding me through the maze of food stands the smell of every food imaginable lingered in the air, shiny blue and orange tile squeaked under my flip flops, hundreds of colors blur my vision as we walk toward a small pizza stand. _Again with the leading._

"Pepperoni or supreme?" He asks me as were waiting in line. _His soft brown eyes glimmer with something I can't identify as he looks at me._

"Supreme" I reply. Looking up I notice we're next, about five minutes pass before the woman I front of us gets her food and leaves. Letting go of my hand Renji steps forward to give the tenant our order. "Three pieces of supreme to go" He says to the tenant. The man nods and hurries to the side where he puts three pieces of pizza in a box. Closing the lid on the box he returns to us box in hand "Ok its ten yen" The tenant states. Renji hands the man ten yen and takes the box. Looking at me he nods towards an empty table that's not far away. Understanding I head toward the table Renji close behind. After Pulling out chairs for me and Renji we sit down.

_After we finished our pizza we wandered around the mall for a few hours browsing the shops, finding a few things we wanted, getting to know each other as we wandered. _

"See you in an hour" I say to Renji as were standing on my front porch. Handing my shopping bags to me he gives me a quick hug. Kissing my cheek as he lets me go leaving me standing there without anther word he heads off down the street towards his house. _Why me?_ I think fingering the place he kissed _I don't deserve him but I want him but I don't deserve to be loved I'm a monster a freak that's why my parents kicked me out. I don't understand why he likes me so, there's nothing to like but maybe I'm not a complete monster. I guess I'll give this a go and see how it turns out I hope It will last. Well I better go get ready._

Walking down the hall I hear voices peeking in the living room I find jade and Toshiro siting on the couch talking up a storm.

"Hi" I call to the couple "How long you guys been here?"

"Not long thirty minutes or so" Jade answers.

"Did you and Renji have fun?" She asks.

"Yeah we did in fact we're going to diner in an hour" I reply.

"Well I'm going to go get ready see you guys later" I exclaim before heading for my room.

After pushing the door closed I dump my bag of stuff out on the bed

As I begin to sort through the books and articles of clothing something catches my eye a beautiful hot pink boyfriend tee and a pair of acid wash skinny jeans lay on the bed. A note was attached to them it read

_Something pretty to wear for your date tonight _

_Have fun _

_Love Rukia _

_How did she know we were going out tonight? She must have given Renji the idea to take me out, cute outfit though. Also how does she know where I live…Urahara? Oh well this will save me some time… now let's see how do I want my hair, up, curly, stair, hmm….. Wait why do I feel like something is missing from my room … it's probably in my head this room is still new to me so everything seems out of place._

_~Renji~_

_Where is my black dress shirt? I know it's here somewhere… ah there it is and there's my favorite jeans hanging next to it. _Grabbing the jeans and shirt I make my way out of the small closet. As emerge from the closet something siting on the bed catches my eye. _Zavier how did he get here _on the bed next to the bear is a note it reads

_Renji _

_This bear is close to Ky's heart it has been her only comfort since her uncle died a few years ago he gave it to her when she was young ever since then she has always held it close._

_I give it to you for safe keeping and in hopes that you'll take his place next to her heart _

_You're not the first who has tried but I see a sparkle in her eyes when you're near that I've never seen before._

_Ps she doesn't know Zavier's gone yet and if she does notice she going to go on a man hunt just a friendly warning if I were you I'd tell her I have him so that doesn't happen._

_~Sincerely Jade _

"Huh guess your bunking with me from now on Zavier" I tell the bear after reading the note.

"Don't worry I'll keep you safe" I state picking up the bear and holding it close. As I hold it close I smell the sweet scent of coconut and vanilla that is Kyla. Closing my eyes _I remember the soft texture of her cheek and that sweet smell filling my nose._

"Alright Zavier its time to get ready for my date with your mommy" I say setting the bear down on the bed.

_An hour later _

_I hope she's ready _I think to myself as I park my truck in the drive_. _

Getting out I walk up to the door and ring the bell.

"Hi Renji come on in she's almost ready" Jade says looking slightly flushed answering the door. _I wonder… her and Toshiro seem to be getting closer hmm._ I follow her down the short hall to the living room.

"Have a seat while I go tell her you're here" Jade commands walking out of the room and down the hall.

Taking a seat on the soft tan couch I watch as Jade disappears into Ky's room. I strain to hear what they say but it is muted by a soft music coming from the room. I fiddle with my red locks as I wait; five minutes have passed since Jade went to get her. Finally I hear footsteps approaching looking up I see Jade come out first then Kyla she's dressed in a hot pink tee and skin tight jeans her hair done up in a lose bun that accents her face, smoky eye liner making her eyes glow all of it combined was stunning.

"Wow" is all I could mutter the very sight of her made my mouth dry. Hearing this a slight blush colored her cheeks. _She doesn't realize how beautiful she really is._

"Don't wait up love" Kyla utters to Jade afterwards the girl disappears down the hall.

"Come on pineapple lets go" Kika says to me.

"Or you going stare at me all night?" She asks play fully standing before me hands on her hips looking willful and stunning at the same time._ Hmm I've never seen this side of her before I like it._

"My truck is outside let's go" I reply finally managing to speak. Getting up I head towards the door Kika at my side.

_~Kyla~_

"I didn't know you had a vehicle" I reply as were walking towards the door.

"Well after being here a few years I figured it'd be use full to have one" He answers as he's opening the door for me. _Such a gentle man. _

"Yes they are incredibly useful Yama finally let them in soul society after a lot of pleas from the captains and a joy ride courtesy of yours truly" I reply.

"Sadly my suburban will not be here for two weeks when Denaria and Kira are to join us"

"I guess I'll just have to make you drive me around till then, if that's ok with you" I ask playfully.

"My stead is at your command my lady" Renji reply's dropping down one knee and bowing in the middle of the yard.

"Thank you so much my kind sir" I reply. _Mine he's mine for now._

"Shall we be off to diner my lady" Renji asks pointing to a black z71 Chevrolet truck sitting in my drive.

"Yes lets go" I reply. I start heading for the truck _ah what the hell_ suddenly I'm swooped off the ground by Renji the spicy smell of his skin fills my nose, soft red hair brushes my face, strong muscles grip my body all of it was too over whelming….

_~Renji~_

_Shit!_

_A few seconds after I picked ky up she just black out._

"Kika are you ok?" I asked while shaking her shoulder which was very difficult to do while holding on to her.

She begins to stir at the touch suddenly I feel her hand wrap around my throat….

Looking down I see her eyes are still closed _must be a subconscious reaction…. an odd sensation that feels like another presence is in my mind comes over me… I try turning my head to look around but nothing happens my body wouldn't respond…_

"Look at me" I hear Kika demand suddenly from my arms. My head moves to look at her but I'm not in control…._ Control! her power I forgot about that shit what the hell has come over her…_

"Ah you are the pet my master is so fond of, you're probably wondering who I am right? Well I 'am Zylina the source of Kyla's power I am not hollow nor Zanpakuto. I am similar to that of a Zanpakuto spirit for I am a weapon and a

part of her soul born into her from birth…I am a Rialaith"

"My master is very fond of you but is unsure of herself she believes I am a curse in time I will teach her better but before that can happen she needs to accept me in this I need your help. I v watched how you care for her without fear of me with your love I think she can get past this fear in time we shall see. I am giving her control now but this is not the last time we will speak …"

_~Kyla~_

_What the hell did I feint? _I thought waking up in Renji's arms.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" I asked wondering why he kept staring at me with this odd expression.

"Its nothing love" Renji replied dodging my question. I decided not to push him that he would tell me in time, I hoped he would any way.

"Come on were late for diner and if we don't get there soon their going to rent our table to some one else" Renji stated breaking me from my thoughts to remind me that we had some where to be.

* * *

_The evening had gone wonderfully the food was great Renji was adoring and I couldn't wait for more time with him_ as watched him drive away in his pickup before going in the house.

As I undressed slowly I found my bed looking so very soft _today had been long and tiresome but I would do it all again without a second thought. _

* * *

**_Thank you my dear lovely readers for being so patient with me now chapter 6 is officially finished _**

_**I love you all enjoy and don't forget to review** _


End file.
